Blanco y Negro
by anySuzuki
Summary: Otro final para la Orden del fénix. Voldemort ha hecho algo que afecta a la orden en todo sentido y piensa usar su nueva arma contra ellos. Sirius regresó, solo para toparse con más problemas de los que tenía después de unos minutos de ausencia.
1. Confundido

_Ya se me olvidaba el bendito "DISCLAIMER" aquí les va: "Esta historia, personajes, derivados no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, no me viera en la necesidad de escribirla porque sería inmensamente rica y para encontrar algo que hacer solo vería las películas de mis libros. Además, piensen, no estaría escribiendo en español"_

**...Confundido...**

…_Solo dos personas seguían luchando, aparentemente in-advertidos de la nueva llegada. Harry vio como Sirius esquivaba un chorro de luz roja de Bellatrix: _

_-¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!- gritó, su voz resonando por la cavernosa sala._

_El segundo chorro de luz le acertó en el pecho._

_La sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro, pero sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos._

_Harry soltó a Neville, aunque ni se dio cuenta. Ya estaba saltando escaleras abajo, sacando su varita y apuntando, al igual que Dumbledore, mientras se acercaban a la tarima. Parecía que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo encorvado de forma elegante mientras se hundía de espaldas a través del velo roto que colgaba del arco. Harry vio el aspecto asustado y sorprendido del ahora desgastado rostro de su padrino, hacía tiempo bello, mientras caía a través del antiguo portal y desaparecía tras el velo, que se elevó por un momento como si un fuerte viento soplara, y volvió a su lugar. Harry escuchó el grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero sabía que no podía significar nada… Sirius solo había caído a través del arco, aparecería en cualquier segundo…_

_Pero Sirius no aparecía._

_-¡SIRIUS!- gritaba Harry. -¡SIRIUS!-_

_Había llegado al suelo, su respiración entrecortada. Sirius tenía que estar justo detrás de la cortina, él, Harry, tiraría de él… Pero cuando comenzó a correr hacia la tarima, Lupin sujetó a Harry por el pecho, frenándolo._

_-No puedes hacer nada, Harry…-_

_No le daba crédito a esas palabras…_

* * *

_-¡Harry quédate donde estas!-_

_Por primera vez, Dumbledore sonó asustado. Harry no se explicaba por qué, el salón estaba absolutamente vacío a excepción de ellos, Bellatrix seguía sollozando aun atrapada debajo de la estatua de la bruja, y el bebé Phoenix Fawkes que graznaba débilmente en el piso._

_Entonces la cicatriz de Harry se abrió de pronto y él sabía que estaba muerto, era un dolor más allá de lo imaginable, un dolor insoportable. Se había ido del salón, estaba atrapado ente los tentáculos de una criatura de ojos rojos, atado tan fuertemente que Harry no sabía dónde terminaba su cuerpo y empezaba el de la criatura, estaban fundidos en uno, atados por el dolor, y no había manera de escapar._

_Y cuando la criatura habló, utilizó la boca de Harry, de modo que en su agonía él sintió su quijada moverse..._

_-Mátame ahora, Dumbledore...-_

_Cegado y muriendo, cada parte de él gritaba para liberarse, Harry sintió a la criatura utilizarlo otra vez._

_-Si dices que la muerte no es nada, Dumbledore, mata al muchacho…-_

_-Deja que acabe el dolor-pensó Harry… -déjalo matarnos…acábalo Dumbledore…la muerte no es nada comparada con esto…Y podré ver de nuevo a Sirius…-_

* * *

Dumbledore pensaba que se descompondría ahí mismo, viendo el sufrimiento de uno de sus alumnos más preciados -¡Más que eso!- Harry se había ganado un lugar especial en él, desde el primer día que lo había visto entrar por las puertas del comedor de Hogwarts. Le dolía en el fondo de su alma verlo luchar contra algo que parecía invencible, porque él lo sabía. Su experiencia le indicaba que Voldemort no se resignaría perder tan fácilmente así fuera muy fuerte el contrincante.

Temía por la seguridad de quien consideraba su nieto. Si bien nunca estuvo con él en todos aquellos desafortunados eventos donde siempre terminaba victorioso por un milagro y por su coraje a la hora de enfrentar lo que el destino le pusiera en el camino, hoy sentía demasiado miedo. Nunca tuvo miedo de perderlo antes, aún sabiendo por lo que había pasado, no eran cosas de la magnitud de lo que hoy presenciaba. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, quería hablar, quería gritar para hacer que Voldemort se alejara y dejara en paz a su Harry, pero las palabras morían en el pensamiento.

El alma se le despedazaba a cada grito de lamento y dolor que salían de la boca del joven de 15 años. Se esforzaba por mostrarse fuerte para él, para que, si en algún momento de luz lo alcanzaba a distinguir, se diera cuenta de que no estaba solo. Pero sabía que no podía ser así. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas de voluntad, esperando transmitir un mensaje de alivio aún así fuera lo último que hiciera. Ya era mucho tiempo el que había dejado a un joven hacerse cargo de asuntos como ese, debía pelear él. Debía volver a tener el control de la situación en sus manos.

Al abrir los ojos, un terrible tormento lo azotó sin piedad. Harry no estaba luchando más, estaba cansado, muy cansado. Los dedos de su mano todavía se aferraban al piso, los encogía de golpe cuando las oleadas de dolor le inundaban el cuerpo sin piedad. Temblaba menos, su cuerpo estaba agotado siquiera para expresar la mitad del dolor que lo recorría hasta el rincón más escondido. Su respiración era más lenta pero no tranquila, cada que intentaba llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y el mismo aire le quemaba al pasar. Ya no podía más.

-Harry…-susurró Dumbledore con la voz temblorosa y alargando su mano con la esperanza de tocarlo, pero sabía que las cosas podrían empeorar si lo hacía. Se detuvo a medio camino, impotente y furioso consigo mismo por no hacer nada. Temblaba de furia contenida, quería sacarla de sí y dirigirla toda a Voldemort. Pero de nuevo se sentía amarrado con cuerdas invisibles, con la única opción de aguantar y cerrar su puño con frustración.

No iba a aguantar más. Sabía que todo terminaría mal y él sería el único culpable.

Bajó la cabeza con una mueca de tristeza. Apretó los ojos una vez más, pero esta vez las lágrima encontrar su camino a lo largo de su viejo rostro y no hizo nada para detenerlo. Quizás él si merecía estar sufriendo con lo hacía, pero no Harry, no ese muchacho. Dio un trago amargo cuando escuchó voces preocupadas susurrando en las cercanías, todo se pondría peor.

-¡HARRY!-el grito lleno de un aterrado sentimiento de pérdida hizo eco en toda la sala. Pero eso sorprendió al viejo director de Hogwarts quien se giró incrédulo al lugar de donde provenía tal lamento. Lo vio, parado, cansado pero vivo.

No podía creerlo, no después de lo que él mismo había visto. Sirius había cruzado el velo, de donde no había regreso. Una parte de su mente creyó que Voldemort ahora estaba jugando con él para distraerlo de la importante tarea de mantener a salvo a Harry, pero otra gran parte le decía que eso no era una cruel ilusión y que el padrino del muchacho que estaba perdiendo, se encontraba parado a unos metros de distancia con el corazón destrozándosele de la vista que tenía de un cuerpo casi inerte.

Albus regresó a su tarea de traer a Harry de vuelta con ellos, impedir que Voldemort lograra su cometido dentro de la mente del muchacho. Ahora tenía un motivo más para arrebatarlo de las garras del mago oscuro, y era que otra persona a la que le importaba su vida más que la propia, estaba parada después de haber dado todo por mantenerlo seguro.

-Harry…-susurró de nuevo con un poco más de fuerza, lo más que su garganta cerrada se lo permitía -…tienes que volver con nosotros. Te necesitamos- era verdad, claro que todo lo que le decía era verdad.

El muchacho se había convertido en una parte importante de él, de los Weasley, de los maestro de Hogwarts, incluido Snape aunque este lo negara. Todos siempre se había preocupado por él, porque un alma tan gentil y dulce como la de él era muy difícil de encontrar así la buscase por todo el mundo. Alguien tan desinteresado por sí mismo, y que velaba por el bien de los demás no nacía todos los días, así que tampoco moriría hoy.

Concentró su mirada penetrante y azul en el cuerpo de su alumno, esperando poder hacer contacto con Voldemort para luchar personalmente con él y enseñarle de una vez por todas, que nunca podría vencer a Harry mientras siempre hubiera alguien detrás de él, apoyándolo con el último aliento de su vida.

Pasó lo que menos esperaba… o lo que más temía.

Harry dio un gran suspiro en extremo cansado y su cuerpo dejó de temblar sobre el suelo de madera. Se había quedado quieto, pálido y agotado asustando a quien pudiera verlo. Pero Voldemort hizo acto de presencia a su lado. Tras un leve "crack" apareció parado a un lado de Harry, con una sonrisa fría en su rostro y los ojos llenos de maldad pura saltando dentro de las rendijas de sus pupilas.

Dejó salir una risa malvada y atemorizante que heló la piel de su misma sombra. Caminó hacia atrás, muy lentamente como esperando algo, y eso tenía que venir de Harry. No levantaba la vista del muchacho. Dumbledore palideció, regresó de inmediatamente su atención a su alumno, tocó suavemente su mejilla con la mano derecha, estaba helado. Frunció el entrecejo por preocupación y se desconectó del mundo a su alrededor.

Si era lo que temía, estaban en un gran lío.

-¡¿Que le has hecho a mí ahijado Voldemort?!-el grito de furia provenía de un lugar más cercano del que Albus esperaba. Sirius estaba a su lado a punto de un colapso nervioso al ver a Harry tan inmóvil e indefenso. Los ojos del Black desprendían odio en su forma más pura y de una manera que Dumbledore nunca creyó haber visto en ese hombre. Pese a la muerte de James y Lily, a los años en Azkaban, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Y no era para menos, él se sentía igual.

Los dos olvidaron todo lo que pensaban o murmuraban en contra del mago oscuro que parecía disfrutar todo y deleitarse de sus palabras de rencor. Harry había emitido un gemido de dolor y parecía querer despertarse.

* * *

Entonces abrió los ojos para descubrir dónde estaba. Seguía confundido y atemorizado al recordar el dolor por el que había pasado cuando Voldemort osó entrar en su mente y controlarlo a su antojo. Sentía las extremidades entumecidas y todavía no intentaba moverlas, extrañamente cada hueso de su cuerpo le ardía y no bastaba para adormecerle la mente y dejar de sentir.

Al fin pudo enfocar algo decente que no fueran manchas borrosas. Supo que una persona estaba acuclillada a su lado y seguramente lo miraba a la expectativa, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en él aunque todavía no identificara al mago. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar, pero solo logró que las figuras borrosas mejoraran un poco y distinguirlas, en ese momento se asustó.

Lord Voldemort esta hincado a su lado con expresión seria. Sus pupilas rojas parecían acecharlo en lo más recóndito de su mente. Fue entonces que con esfuerzos sobre humanos se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del suelo. Mandó la fuerza que conservaba a sus manos y así poder levantarse, pero el mago oscuro lo miraba extrañado y se levantó al mismo tiempo que él extendiendo ambas manos como para sujetarlo. Haciendo a Harry retroceder todo lo que su fuerza le permitiera antes de toparse con alguien.

Sintió con dureza que así había sido. Iba tan descuidado que ni siquiera sentía la presencia de alguien a su espalda hasta que se topó con una persona. La mente adormecida por lo que fuera que hubiese hecho Voldemort reaccionó cuando levantó su rostro y pudo distinguir con precisión al director de Hogwarts. Suspiró aliviado.

Sintió un peso uniforme en ambos hombros, supo que Dumbledore había puesto ambas manos sobre él y de cierta forma ahora lo defendía, lo que le hacía sentirse más seguro. Pero Harry sintió que le habían movido el cielo y la tierra pues donde se suponía estaba Voldemort ahora lo estaba Dumbledore y viceversa. Aunque eso no importara mucho teniendo en cuenta que cuando esos dos magos estaban en un mismo lugar solo se podía esperar un gran choque de fuerza.

De nuevo miró el rostro de su director que tenía una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, algo que ni en sus sueños más locos pensó ver y menos en una situación como en la que estaban. Al parecer Dumbledore parecía divertido y confiado por algo, Harry supuso que se había perdido de algo importante mientras luchaba en su mente con Voldemort. Pero lo que más le extrañó que la faceta nunca vista de su director era la expresión de su enemigo. Ahora si que se encontraba confundido.

Voldemort parecía hasta cierto punto preocupado y tenía el entrecejo –o algo parecido- junto. Sus pupilas rojas estaban clavadas en él como si no pudiera creer algo, se notaba estupefacto. De inmediato recordó que una vez más había vencido a aquel mago y eso era seguro lo que lo tenía en ese estado. Volvió a ponerse en guardia aunque supuso que no sería necesario, entonces el Lord habló:

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? Vuelve aquí-su voz siseante recorrió todo el recinto y a Harry siempre le causaba un escalofrío el escucharlo, pero extrañamente no tenía el mismo tono que en veces pasadas. No se denotaba ninguna mala intención y eso lo hizo dudar. Además, ¿por qué motivo Voldemort le pedía que regresara a su lado? Era más que obvio que nunca se uniría a él y eso lo había hecho saber siempre que podía. El mago perdía su tiempo intentándolo de nuevo.

-Harry se irá conmigo-contestó Dumbledore fuertemente sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, la mayoría en la sala lo miraban. Entonces Harry reparó en los detalles a su alrededor.

Detrás de Voldemort se encontraban sus mortífagos, como siempre, leales a él, solo él. Pero quien estaba más cerca era Bellatrix, su más fiel seguidora. También lo miraban a él con expresión confundida y hasta cierta parte preocupados ¿por qué rayos los mortífagos se preocuparían por él? Bellatrix abrió la boca un poco mirando la situación con desconfianza.

A lado de los mortífagos pasaban uno a uno los miembros de la orden, rodeándolos sin temor, y finalmente se unían detrás del director. Moody, Kingsley, Remus, Sirius y Tonks. Todos se veían en perfecto estado, pero Harry volvió a algo que su mente había registrado y a lo cual había correspondido en el instante. Algo verdaderamente importante, por primera vez se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó esperanzado al hombre que parecía ser su padrino y este le sonrió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Su corazón prácticamente se reconstruyó solo de los pedazos que se habían formado dentro de él cuando Remus le había dicho que su padrino estaba muerto y que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Tendría una larga plática con su ex profesor de DCAO. El haberlo engañado así casi le había costado su derrota con Voldemort.

-¡Mentira!-chilló Bellatrix desde el otro lado del salón levantándose completamente y con expresión más fiera que la que debía tener una mujer. Todos los mortífagos levantaron su varita al compás de la voz de la mortífaga y se veían muy decididos a atacar. Entre ellos estaban Lucius, Barty Jr., Narcisa y Dolohov. Pero de nuevo habló Dumbledore.

-No se atreverán a lanzar ningún hechizo-se notaba muy seguro de ello y al parecer eso aplacó un poco a los enemigos quienes titubearon en apuntarles con la varita.

Voldemort les indicó con un movimiento de mano que la bajaran, entonces su plática fue con el director.

-¿Qué pretendes?-siseó suavemente pero sus ojos comenzaban a expresar más de lo que decía. –No podrás engañarlo-siseó de nuevo con furia contenida desbordando por sus ojos. Sus fosas nasales crecían y disminuían considerablemente al ritmo de sus latidos.

Harry sintió que la mano de Dumbledore que antes estaba en su hombro izquierdo ahora se posaba sobre su cabeza. Se sintió extrañado de aquel acto pero logró enojar a los mortífagos antes de hablar. Se notaban tensos y alertas.

-Harry está en el lugar correcto. Donde siempre debió estar-le devolvió.

¿Dónde siempre debió estar? ¿Acaso no estaba del lado correcto antes? ¿De que rayos hablaban? Aunque debía tener claras las intenciones y los motivos por los que estaba presente en el ministerio, el ataque de Voldemort había logrado descontrolarlo. Sentía una gran pieza faltante, un espacio de tiempo que se había esfumado de su mente y que en esos momentos le podía ser de mucha ayuda ya que esa plática solo lo mareaba. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo en lo que pasaba y ver si así podía mantenerse al ritmo de los demás, pero le fue inútil.

Voldemort tenía de nuevo esa mirada peligrosa y estrechada a su director, con todas las ganas de asesinarlo. Se preguntó por unos momentos por qué Dumbledore estaba confiado de salir vivo sin siquiera levantar la varita porque a simple vista no la tenía en la mano. El mago oscuro que tenían en frente, era el ser más despiadado que podía haber pisado el planeta y más de una vez había demostrado que no tenía compasión con nadie, ¿De qué privilegios gozaba el director de Hogwarts para no salir herido?

No importaba ya, después vendrían las explicaciones porque estaba seguro de no poder concentrarse en lo que sea que le dijeran. Su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera dentro de una gran chimenea y sus huesos le dolían con el más mínimo movimiento. La vista continuaba borrosa por más que la forzara a enfocarse en algún punto. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en seña de dolor y se tambaleó peligrosamente. De inmediato sintió de nuevo los brazos de Dumbledore a su alrededor y eso lo sabía sin verlo, era quien estaba más cerca.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien, sobre aquel piso de madera. Hacían eco por todo el lugar y supo la proximidad de otro miembro de la orden, otra mano más gruesa que la del director lo tomó del antebrazo y lo jaló consigo. Pero antes de que pudiera ver con quién estaba ahora, otro grito le erizó la piel.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!-Bellatrix de nuevo había hablado con esa voz tan chillona y escandalosa que la distinguía entre mil magos. Estaba parada de manera amenazante sosteniendo la varita en dirección a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de él. Cuando giró el cuello un poco distinguió a su padrino y eso lo hizo juntarse más a él. Tenía miedo de perderlo de verdad. Se abrazó fuertemente al brazo que lo sostenía. -¡Harry!- este nuevo grito de la mortífaga parecía un reclamo por su actitud, pero ¿Qué creían que pasaba? Al parecer se habían vuelto locos.

Al parecer Dumbledore no le dio importancia a aquello puesto que se giró con tal tranquilidad que a Harry le dio miedo que los mortífagos y el propio Voldemort lanzaran todo su repertorio de hechizos contra él, pero no fue así. El director lo pasó de largo y toda la orden lo empezó a seguir, y eso no le parecía nada seguro al muchacho que todavía miraba como los mortífagos estaban sumamente quietos a pesar de sus expresiones furiosas. Sintió que su padrino le dio un pequeño jaloncito del brazo. De inmediato lo siguió.

-Desaparición conjunta-ordenó el director solo para sus miembros, y con un suave "clic" todos desparecieron.

Voldemort soltó un gruñido de frustración al igual que todos sus mortífagos. En especial, Bellatrix cayó al suelo de rodillas con ambas manos en el rostro, sufriendo en su interior. Lucius Malfoy se acercó a la mortífaga y puso una mano en su hombro como si intentara reconfortarla de alguna manera.

-¡¿Por qué lo dejó ir?!-gritó Bellatrix llena de furia a su señor, clavó su mirada en las dos rendijas rojas de Voldemort. Pero este seguía mirando el punto donde desapareció Harry y la Orden del Fénix.

-No estamos en posición de hacerle creer nada-contestó el Lord con un leve siseo pero aún así el enojo se hacía palpable en cada palabra de la oración -¡Sabes que no nos iba a creer!-

-¡Debimos intentarlo!-secundó Lucius buscando también una respuesta de su líder. Pero este seguía frío y de mirada calculadora como si estuviera pensando en qué hacer para callar las reclamaciones de los suyos.

-Es un chico listo…-comenzó. Se levantó y miró a todos, para convencerlos y darles a entender que no todo estaba perdido -…sabrá lo que pasa-

* * *

_¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien leyendo? Si es así, tengo que dar una buena explicación._

_1ro.- ¿Ya les dije que no me puedo mantener quieta en cuanto a Fics se refiere?_

_2do.-Soy inocente de cualquier cargo del cual se me acuse, créanme, compré un seguro de vida por próximas maldicones, hechizos de budú, etc..._

_3ro.-Yo se, sion, que te prometí no subir fics nuevos, pero te diré algo: "Siempre pide por escrito mis promesas, con todo y mi firma. Además de un juramento ante los pies de JK para que yo considere esa promesa válida XD no es para tanto, esto será un short fic, o eso espero, no vaya a ser que se convierta en trilogía!!!_

_4.-No hagan preguntas que saben que no responderé,,,,muajajaja, no soltaré ni un solo secreto de lo que pasará más adelante, a menos de que me agarren con una sobredosis de chocolate XD_

_5to, último y más importante: ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo sigo o lo dejo como oneshot donde solo cambié el final de la Orden del Fénix? ¿Me corto las manos lenta y dolorosamente con un cuchillo de mantequilla?_

anypotter


	2. Dos Bandos

_Wow...: Estoy viva! Después de un mes de no actualizar me siento más viva que nunca al traer este capi. XD Pero, obviamente no puedo pasar por alto todos los reviews que mandaron! GRACIAS!!! No sabía si la historia sería de su agrado, ahora me alegro comprobar que si. Bueno, no les quitaré más su tiempo que creo que ya quieren leer (anypotter tiene una mirada malvada) así que, espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como el anterior y más!._

**...Dos Bandos...**

Estaba silencioso, no se escuchaba nada o quizás era él quien no percibía ningún sonido. Pero aún así el paisaje no se le hacía familiar. Todo estaba sumido en una espeluznante oscuridad, se sentía hipnotizado, hasta que sintió que el brazo que lo tomaba se apretó un poco, queriendo llamar su atención.

Era Sirius, su tan querido padrino por quien había arriesgado su cuello hacía solo unos minutos y ahora estaba parado a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado. Un tanto pensativo y con una extraña expresión en su rostro pero completo, vivo y acompañándolo ahora que sentía que más lo necesitaba. En ese momento lo seguía guiando por un lugar que Harry no conocía, por lo menos no por donde caminaban. El muchacho llegó a preguntarse el por qué no fueron a Hogwarts ¿acaso no era peligroso dejar a los alumnos solos mientras Voldemort rondaba por ahí furioso? Sin embargo, la tranquilidad con la que caminaba el director frente a él, le hacía creer que no. Quizás la orden subestimaba a Voldemort, tantos años de no pelear contra el mago oscuro podían ser motivo de olvidar lo que en realidad era estar en medio de una batalla. Él lo sabía y nunca había participado en una lucha, por lo menos hasta hoy.

Se le hacía extraño que nadie dijera nada, estaba seguro de que tenían muchas preguntas como: ¿Qué hacían en el ministerio él y sus amigos? ¿O cómo se enteró Voldemort de su presencia ahí? Al parecer querían seguir con esa faceta de esconderle todo lo que sabían y eso no era nada bueno, no por lo menos para él. Le habían tendido una trampa donde casi pierde a la persona más cercana a sus padres, claro que siempre estaba Remus, pero no era lo mismo. Un escalofrío lo hizo estremecerse y mover la cabeza para alejar esa idea. Suspiró resignado a que nadie le daría razón de nada.

-B…¿Sirius?-llamó Dumbledore sin girarse, había dudado un momento, solo para llamar la atención porque no esperaba respuesta –lleva a Harry a su cuarto, estoy seguro de que debe estar agotado-

Al ir caminando frente a todos en ese ancho pasillo, nadie miró la sonrisa de satisfacción que recorrió el rostro del director. Pero el mago escuchó al muchacho suspirar de nuevo ahora de resignación a que nada podría hacer contra esa orden. Volvió a sonreír, eso sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-Pero…-Sirius no parecía estar de acuerdo con eso. Sabía que todos se reunirían cuando se fuera a llevar al muchacho a su cuarto y perdería valioso tiempo, información, planes y su voz de opinión en el grupo. Era injusto que se tuviera que hacer cargo de eso, ¿acaso no había alguien más? Si, según era su deber como "padrino" y lo notó cuando el muchacho que llevaba a un lado levantó la mirada algo confundido de su reacción.

Dumbledore se detuvo y todos los demás lo hicieron de inmediato detrás de él. Esperando a que dijera algo más o hiciera algo.

-Pero nada…-comenzó, el suspiro de Sirius se hizo presente –además, me gustaría que lo atendieras. Es importante que no esté herido, y luego buscas a Severus para que le de una poción de dormir sin soñar y otra para el dolor de cabeza que seguro tiene-

Harry se quedé callado ¿Cómo sabía eso último? Hizo un gesto desagradable con la mención de la palabra "poción". Pero no se opondría a nada, quería dormir, por un siglo si era posible. Sirius no dijo nada más y lo empujó en otra dirección a la que los demás retomaron. Y continuaron sumidos en un silencio incómodo, porque el muchacho esperaba que su padrino le reclamara su actitud arriesgada y poco inteligente de ir en su "rescate" cuando las órdenes que se le habían dado, desde el principio del año, eran no arriesgarse.

Lo guió entre los pasillos que parecían en un laberinto interminable peor que el del torneo de los tres magos. Sin mencionar que seguía dudoso de dónde estaban. Quiso preguntar, pero su garganta no lo permitió. No tenía fuerzas para emitir ni un susurro, le ardía con intensidad, claramente desgarrada y afónica después de haber gritado, pero no recordaba más que haberlo hecho unas cuantas veces y nada considerable, quizás cuando Voldemort lo… no, no debía pensar en eso.

Por fin, el largo camino que habían emprendido solo ellos dos, llegaba a su fin. Se iban deteniendo poco a poco, su padrino parecía estar decidiendo qué habitación sería la más apropiada para él, pues se veía indeciso frente a dos puertas contiguas. Al final, con un pequeño gruñido le dio igual y lo empujó a la más cercana.

Al entrar, la poca luz que iluminaba la mayor parte de la casa, se había atenuado en ese lugar. Se veía más oscuro y un tanto solitario. Con colores sin vida en las paredes, al igual que en las sábanas de la cama y todo lo que pudiera decorar el lugar. Harry pensó por un momento, qué clase de persona podría vivir en un lugar tan triste e incoloro. Claro que sabía que debían estar en un lugar que fuera de confianza para la orden, después de todo, según las palabras de su director, a excepción de él y Sirius, los demás estaban en reunión. Así que debía dar por hecho que era un lugar seguro, conocido por la mayoría. Normalmente sería la casa de uno de los miembros de la orden, porque no tenían un lugar lo suficientemente fijo y seguro para sus planes. Pero en su cabeza no cabía el nombre de nadie que tuviera esos gustos de decoración.

Grimauld Place no era el lugar más bonito del mundo, pero donde sea que estuviera ahora, se llevaba el primer lugar de una casa de espanto, y eso que él había estado dentro de la casa de los gritos. Por un momento pensó en Snape, el maestro de pociones. Nunca había sabido de algún maestro de Hogwarts que tuviera casa propia –que rayos- ni siquiera sabía nada más de ellos más que sus nombres y las materias que impartían. De ahí en fuera no conocía mucho de sus vidas normales, es decir, fuera de la escuela. Ahora se preguntaba cómo pasaban su verano. Seguro mejor que él.

Olvidando los detalles algo tenebrosos del lugar, terminó de entrar. Sirius cerró la puerta tras él, y se quedaron parados unos momentos en el centro de la habitación. El muchacho esperaba que el mayor dijera algo.

-Siéntate-le sugirió el Black, aunque Harry esperaba más que eso, obedeció. Estaba cansado después de todo lo que había pasado y estaba casi seguro de que casi amanecía.

Pero aún así el sentimiento de remordimiento no dejaba de atormentarlo. Se culpaba por lo que no había sucedido, o por, lo que "parecía haber sucedido" pero que no se cumplió como debía. –Por Merlín- se estaba preocupando demasiado por algo que afortunadamente no pasó a mayores, pero, ¿y si no hubiera sido así? Por su culpa sus amigos y él habían sido emboscados por un grupo de inútiles mortífagos, los cuales casi los matan de no ser por la llegada de la orden. Pero también estaba el pensamiento de que Sirius había "muerto" ¿O no? _Argh _le dolía la cabeza más de solo pensarlo. Aunque, tenía que arreglar el error que había cometido.

-Sir…-intentó decir el nombre de su padrino, para pedir una disculpa por lo que había hecho, por actuar sin pensar, antes de que él fuera quien le reclamara. Pero no pudo emitir más que las dos primeras letras cuando sintió ardor en su garganta. Levantó la mano derecha de inmediato, para masajearse en busca de disminuir el dolor que le causaba. Hizo un gesto desagradable al sentirse impotente y no poder decir mucho en esos momentos, pero funcionó.

El hombre mayor se giró y lo miró por unos momentos. Solo superficialmente, como para asegurarse de que siguiera ahí. A Harry no se le pasó por alto esta acción, esperaba por lo menos un regaño por parte de su padrino, pero el Black parecía más interesado en lo que estaba pensando que en lo que su ahijado trataba de decirle. Empezó a moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación, con movimientos no muy bruscos pero aún así se veía desesperado por hacer Merlín sabe que cosa. De repente se detenía, miraba a Harry con una expresión dura y volvía a hacer lo mismo. Eso no estaba ayudando al muchacho.

_¿Estará enojado conmigo? _Se preguntó Harry. Eso era lo más seguro, no era que no lo esperaba. Él mismo se encontraba enojado con su persona por no detenerse a pensar unos segundos. Pero aún así, ¿no se suponía que lo regañara? Quería que le dijera algo, tan solo una palabra, que no se quedara callado como ahora. Porque lo hacía sentirse más culpable y miserable. Esa ley del hielo –intencionada o no- lo estaba matando. Había creído perderlo cuando atravesó el arco, creyó que nunca más lo volvería a ver y sería enteramente su culpa. Pero regresó, así fuera imposible, lo había hecho. Estaba acostumbrado a que ese tipo de cosas pasaran a su alrededor, ahora agradecía su suerte por haber salvado a su padrino, a la única persona en quien confiaba con su vida.

La misma persona que ahora no le hablaba a menos de que fuera necesario, y si podía, expresaba todo con un simple gesto. Que le dirigía miradas severas, como si solo le estuviera quitando un tiempo insustituible. Podía sentir que Sirius ya no le tenía el mismo afecto de antes, o por lo menos la misma confianza. Suspiró, cansado y desilusionado.

* * *

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en su gran y cómodo sillón con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Por varios años, esperaba saborear una victoria como la que hoy tenía en sus manos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien de haber logrado lo que quería.

-Excelente trabajo señores-siseó a todos en general, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Dejando algo shockeados a los presentes que esperaban todo menos un cumplido. Porque, viniendo de Lord Voldemort, simples 3 palabras –sin un crucio de por medio- era un bien merecido cumplido. Respiraron un poco más relajados, pero aún así, era el deber de alguien preguntar las consecuencias de la otra parte del trabajo que no habían logrado.

-¿Qué pasará con la profecía, mi…mi señor?- Lucius había sido el encargado de decirlo, después de que con miradas, los mortífagos se comunicaran entre si y decidieran que él era el indicado. Muy a regañadientes lo hizo.

Hubo un silencio, nadie parecía respirar. Hasta que Voldemort se hizo hacia delante todavía sobre su silla, poniendo sus dos manos sobre la mesa que estaba frente a él.

-De eso no hay que preocuparnos-aseguró el Lord, dejando un tanto sorprendidos a sus seguidores –Potter es la clave de todo-sonrió malvadamente

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, contentos hasta ese punto por no ser castigados y salir de la habitación con dolor en todo el cuerpo por varios crucios. Sonrieron aliviados.

-…Pero- como clara advertencia, la voz de su líder comenzó a sonar de nuevo por toda la habitación, sin hacer eco en las paredes, apenas un siseo audible para los presentes y nada más -…Espero sepan llevar bien su papel-por sus dos rendijas observó a todos con detenimiento, para demostrarles que hablaba muy en serio. Y lo logró.

* * *

No, Grimauld Place tampoco era un lugar seguro ya. Ni siquiera la casa de los Weasley. Así que decidieron llevar a cabo tan urgente reunión en Hogwarts. Los alumnos estaban dormidos, las puertas del comedor con un hechizo silenciador para que nadie que no debiera escuchar lo siguiente, lo escuchara.

Estaban tensos, cansados y con sueño. Pero aún así se mantendrían centrados en lo que estaban haciendo y hasta no encontrar una verdadera solución al problema, ninguno descansaría. Y no eran órdenes de Dumbledore o de cualquiera, era la voluntad propia de cada uno. Era algo que les nacía hacerlo así fuera una obligación o no, era algo que ellos sentían que debían hacer.

-Estamos en un gran problema-suspiró Dumbledore, llamando la atención de todos, que hasta el momento se mantenían callados pensando en lo que había pasado. Sirius bufó. _¿Usted cree? Harry…por Merlín. En qué te has metido esta vez._

-¿Qué es lo que le pasó a mi ahijado?-preguntó Sirius antes que nadie. El deseaba tanto saber el por qué se había comportado tan extraño y se había ido con las personas equivocadas. Por qué no lo escuchó, por qué no le hizo caso, por qué le temía. Todo eso lo pudo ver en tan solo cuestión de segundos, reflejado en sus ojos esmeraldas.

El director parecía no tener una respuesta certera. Solo simples conjeturas. Tenían en mente la perfecta explicación pero al parecer ni él la podía creer. Abría un poco la boca para empezar pero de inmediato la cerraba, después de unos minutos igual, se llevó la mano derecha a la sien, masajeando. Le causaba dolor de cabeza todo aquello, lo que tenían que enfrentar de ahí en adelante si no actuaban rápido.

-¿Y?-se exasperó Sirius clavando su mirada en Dumbledore. Después de unos segundos de sostener esa misma posición, vino la respuesta.

-No lo se-

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabe?!-explotó el animago parándose de su asiento súbitamente. Remus se paró en el mismo instante para detener cualquier acción imprudente del hombre. Puso su mano en el hombro del animago, mostrándole su apoyo y tratando de transmitirle algo de la calma que él poseía, pero el hombre, tan testarudo como estaba en ese momento, solo se sacudió para alejarla. -¡Debe haber alguna explicación para que de la nada, Harry pareciera más ahijado de Bellatrix que mio!-se cruzó de brazos, indignado por ese pensamiento.

-Lo se Sirius, y créeme que estoy buscando una razonable explicación para lo que pasa, pero…-

-¡¿Pero qué?!-estaba demasiado enfadado e impotente, encerrado en una inútil reunión donde nadie llegaba a nada.

-Sirius…-advirtió Remus en tono bajo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

-¡No Remus!- respondió el hombre, girándose un segundo contra el merodeador y solo lanzando una feroz mirada de "_Esta es mi pelea" _-¡No sabemos qué es lo que le podrían estar haciendo en este preciso momento, y nosotros solo estamos…estamos…-se fue convirtiendo en un susurro a medida que llegaba al final, solo de pensar las atrocidades por las que debería de estar pasando ese muchacho de 15 años que se suponía estaba bajo su cuidado. Que había fallado en proteger una vez más. Se sentía atado de mano.

-Yo creo que esta muy bien-contradijo Dumbledore de inmediato. Todos los miraron en espera de que siguiera, pero la mirada azul penetrante del hombre se encontraba perdida en el infinito, seguramente pensando a marchas forzadas las posibles soluciones. Pero se tenía que explicar si quería calmar a los miembros de la orden. Suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar.

Sirius se sentó, alentado por esta nueva posibilidad que, sinceramente pensaba, _Es una locura._

-No tengo idea de cómo o por qué, Harry se haya ido con Voldemort. Es algo que hasta el momento no puedo explicar, porque nunca creí que vería eso- hizo una pausa incómoda donde todos concordaron en esas palabras –Pero, según los hechos, Voldemort no lo lastimó en ningún sentido. Me refiero a que no intentó matarlo-respondió de inmediato a las miradas un tanto extrañadas.

-Permite diferir en eso Albus-intervino Sirius, un poco más calmado ya que las cosas comenzaban a moverse y esperaban encontrar respuestas esta vez. –Yo vi como mi ahijado sufría. Yo lo escuché gritar de dolor cuando no había nadie que pudiera causarlo-las palabras raspaban su garganta al expresar lo que había visto. Sus ojos lo demostraron también, volviéndose vidriosos poco a poco. Los demás permanecían callados por respeto y para seguir escuchando lo que era difícil de relatar abiertamente.

-Lo se Sirius, estuve ahí desde el principio. Fue Voldemort el causante de todo eso-sonaba desanimado

-¿Entonces cómo Voldemort no lo lastimaría?-Moody por primera vez en la reunión se había atrevido a hablar. Aparte de que se encontraba algo adolorido, su mente estaba confundida y cansada, algo extraño en él siendo un auror tan activo, pero, los eventos habían sido inusuales. Solo demostró que estaba fuera de forma después de tantos años de no enfrentar a los mortífagos de esa forma, en una verdadera batalla. Y eso no le agradaba en ningún sentido, no le gustaba sentirse débil.

-Él no puede contra Harry-contestó simplemente –La única forma en la que podría vencerlo sería derrocando sus ideales del bien, volviéndolo a su favor…-

-¿Entonces eso significa que esta noche lo logró?-preguntó espantada Molly Weasley, llevándose una mano a la boca de solo imaginarlo. Pero al ver la negación del director, un poco de tranquilidad surgió.

-No. El alma tan pura de Harry es mucho para Voldemort, algo totalmente desconocido. Tanto, que no soportaría el contacto por mucho tiempo-

-¿Y que explicación se le puede dar al incidente de esta noche?-preguntó suavemente Remus, entendiendo hacia dónde se dirigía todo.

-Ese es el problema-el director se acomodó mejor en su silla y luego clavó su vista en Sirius para que el hombre entendiera lo siguiente –Voldemort nunca podría ejercer control sobre Harry como el quisiera. Nunca. Porque los dos son como el agua y el fuego. Así que debe haber otro factor que haya hecho a Harry actuar de la manera en que lo hizo-

Pensaron. Pensaron y pensaron. ¿Qué podía ser eso? ¿Qué podría hacer a Harry de repente cambiar de bando? Pareciera como si siempre hubiera estado con ellos, tomó una confianza inmediata y se veía más relajado entre ellos, sintiéndose más protegido. ¿O era acaso que al fin había cedido? ¿Qué tal si en todo aquello no había intervenido el mago oscuro? No, esa no debería ser siquiera una opción.

-Me siento suplantado-masculló Sirius entre dientes, sumiéndose más en su silla y de brazos todavía cruzados. Llamando la atención de Remus quien apenas lo alcanzó a escuchar. Parpadeó un par de veces para comprenderlo, y ahí fue cuando recordó. Harry se había acercado a Bellatrix. Ella lo había tomado de un brazo para llevárselo, y aún en contra del grito de su padrino, Harry lo ignoró completamente, eso era lo que tenía más dolido al animago.

-No creo que te esté reemplazando Sirius, ¿Sabes en realidad por qué fue al ministerio?-Dumbledore estaba prestando atención a todo a su alrededor, así que alcanzó a escuchar el suspiro del Black y sus palabras. –Él creyó que Voldemort te había capturado-sentenció seriamente. El animago no sabía si sentirse bien o mal de que su ahijado se preocupara tanto por él.

_Por Merlín Harry, en qué estabas pensando._

* * *

Snape caminaba velozmente por los pasillos que para su desgracia conocía perfectamente. No tenía que llegar a reportarse con nadie, solo tenía que hacer su trabajo, pero por primera vez en varios años, tenía miedo de no poder concretar su misión. Ahora, él era el único que podía hacer algo.

Extrañamente, se encontraba de ambos lados. No podía clamarse como miembro y seguidor de un solo grupo, porque para cumplir su promesa, tenía que cubrir todo flanco que pudiera. Por eso la gente no confiaba en él, por eso siempre era sometido a tantas pruebas, por el simple motivo de que no tenía la confianza de nadie, no por lo menos al cien por ciento.

Eso no importaba ahora, solo tenía que llegar y hacer su trabajo. Para ambos bandos.

Estaba frente a las dos puertas, le habían dicho que entrara en la de la derecha. Giró el pomo con delicadeza, al no saber exactamente lo que encontraría del otro lado. No creía que fuera algo de lo cual asustarse. Pero después de la información que le habían dado, debía ser precavido. Entró.

La luz era tenue, solo la de algunas velas. Y aunque la noche ya estaba desapareciendo para dar paso al nuevo día, ese lugar siempre estaba en las tinieblas. Miró rápidamente toda la habitación, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. El muchacho estaba recostado sobre la cama, dormido de una manera incómoda. Con uno de sus brazos cubría su cara y parte de la cabeza, pero aún así no escondía el insistente dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba.

Se acercó más, y movió su brazo con cuidado para observarlo de manera más detenida, y dar una buena inspección. Suspiró aliviado con tan solo unos segundos de examinarlo, no parecía estar herido por fuera, así que obviamente no lo estaba por dentro. Claro, de manera física. Pero, sospechaba que ese dolor de cabeza no era solo el agotamiento y todo a lo que había estado expuesto el día anterior, no, eso tenía que ver más con Voldemort. Ahora empezaba a sospechar qué era lo que exactamente le había hecho a Potter para tenerlo a su lado, sumiso y pacífico.

_Esto es malo._ Susurró para si.

Sacó su varita de entre sus oscuras ropas y murmuró unos cuantos hechizos. Con eso había logrado una expresión más relajada en el Gryffindor, que todavía seguía dormido. Pero él mismo se tensaba más. Ya tenía su reporte para sus "líderes"

_"Mi señor, el muchacho está bien, pero todo el poder que pone en él para mantenerlo aquí, a la larga será un problema."_

_"Albus, Potter no podrá durar mucho tiempo bajo esas condiciones. Es peligroso para todos nosotros que, esté con el enemigo…sobretodo, si cree que el enemigo eres realmente tú"_

* * *

_Arigato por leer y sobrevivir para contarlo. "Si no dejan review, es que no les gustó" XD **anypotter.**_


	3. Necesito Ayuda

_Hi: hola a todos, um, si, es una semana desde mi anterior actualización, pero ¿preferirían que esperara un mes para este capítulo? Bueno, solo unos cuantos anuncios. Poll en mi profile, y !Feliz próximo día de San Valentín! Ahora si, aquí está mi regalo, para los que me conocen y para los que no tambien XD. Agradecimientos a mi guardaespalda Ka13ms, quien detienes maldiciones y todo tipo de cosas contra mi linda persona por ciertos finales de capi.__p.d. Gracias a todos los reviewers, abrazos para ustedes y espero que disfruten este nuevo capi. Ahora si, lean y disfruten:_

**...Necesito Ayuda...**

Severus se tomó la cabeza con frustración, odiaba esas situaciones que lo ponían en medio de un dilema. Él siempre había sido alguien que tenía claros sus objetivos, de ideas claras y de mente centrada. Solo había tres personas que siempre lograban sacarlo de su realidad tan sencilla y lo forzaban a pensar y abrir su mente a lo que él no veía o no quería ver. Ahora, esperaba a uno de esos tres, que seguro le haría ver las cosas de una manera más difícil, que lo haría recapacitar en sus pensamientos actuales y en sus acciones.

Estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, esperando al viejo mago para darle su reporte. Cruzó sus brazos después de unos minutos, se estaba poniendo nervioso de no poder compartir su información con alguien capaz de lidiar con todo aquello. Pero no, ahí se encontraba, solitario y en silencio mortal, admirando al fénix del hombre.

-Disculpa haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo Severus-se disculpó una voz cansada a espaldas del maestro de pociones. Él solo volteó para encontrarse con Dumbledore cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su lugar tras el escritorio. Asintió con la cabeza a manera de aceptación de sus palabras.

Antes de empezar, el director dio un gran suspiro, soltando toda la preocupación que había contenido durante su reunión con la orden. Segundos después eliminó los pensamientos de su rostro, para poder enfocarse en la nueva información.

-¿Qué descubriste?-preguntó.

-Voldemort ha desarrollado un gran control sobre la realidad de Potter-comenzó el hombre seriamente. Entrelazando sus manos frente a su estómago y recargándose un poco más en el respaldo de la silla –Pero no creo que lo pueda sostener por mucho tiempo. Ese muchacho no es tan tonto como parece-

-¿Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas? Tiene miedo a esa conexión entre ellos-Snape asintió levemente, sin quitar la mirada del hombre que estaba frente a él. Se veía más viejo que de costumbre y eso solo salía a la vista cuando algo realmente le preocupaba, y la mayoría de las ocasiones, el apellido "Potter" salía en la plática.

-¿Qué piensas Albus?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Estamos en un gran dilema Severus. Creo que tú ya llegaste a la misma conclusión que yo- lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna por unos momentos, y al ver como se oscurecía la mirada del hombre lo confirmó –Debemos arriesgar mucho si queremos traerlo de vuelta-

El maestro de pociones levantó su cara con expresión sorprendida. _¿Las cosas tenían que ser tan drásticas?_ Confiaba que Dumbledore tuviera otras alternativas a las que él mismo había pensado, otras menos rudas. Pero al parecer no había más alternativas. Eso le daba un mal presentimiento, no debía continuar con ese pensamiento. Solamente para traer a un muchacho de 15 años de vuelta a donde debía estar, la orden entera se arriesgaría, el mundo entero podría entrar en caos si las cosas salían mal. Además, la balanza no estaba de su lado, al contrario, todo favorecía al mago oscuro.

-No-susurró, bajando la cabeza y clavando su mirada en el piso, incapaz de sostener sus palabras frente a Dumbledore. Aunque dejando en claro su opinión –No, todo está perdido, nadie puede hacer nada-

Dumbledore no estaba tan sorprendido de escuchar esas palabras. Para él mismo era difícil aceptar ese camino. Pero eso no quitaba mérito a lo pesimista que se encontraba su espía en esos momentos. Tenia que hacerlo recapacitar.

-Se que no crees que tengamos éxito en este plan pero…-

-¡NO!-interrumpió con fuerza. Parándose de su asiento y mirando con severidad al director -¡No se por qué arriesgas tanto por un simple muchacho de 15 años, uno que ni siquiera es algo tuyo! ¡No tiene nada de especial, es ordinario como los demás, no sería una gran diferencia el ayudarlo!-se encontraba respirando dificultosamente, no tenía mucha coherencia en lo que hacía, quizás estaba desesperado por hacer o decir algo que en realidad ayudara en esos momentos.

Fuera lo correcto o incorrecto deseaba tanto saber que su voz era tomada en cuenta. Saber que aportaba un plan, o una idea, que bien podrían aceptar o rechazar, pero tenía que hacerlo en verdad. Se sentía demasiado inútil, atrapado por una barrera que le dificultaba ayudar como el quería, o hacer simplemente lo que él creía mejor, sin tener que pedir permiso o dar explicaciones después. Pero no, estaba acorralado en medio de dos hombres. Dumbledore lo sabía y aún así no hacía nada para ayudarlo.

-No discutiré esto contigo Severus, veo que te encuentras algo alterado-hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada a unos papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio, viéndolos como si realmente le importaran en esos momentos –Esperaré a que te calmes, mejor vuelve a tu habitación y descansa-

¿Qué? ¿ahora se deshacía de él tan fácil? Si, las cosas con el director de Hogwarts siempre eran así. Pero, quizás estaba molesto por motivos no válidos, o solamente era su temperamento que después de tantos años se estaba derrumbando, después de mantener todo lo que se moría por expresar a raya, ahora estaba pagando.

No tenía nada más que decir. No por lo menos en ese estado. Se levantó de golpe y se giró sin siquiera dar otra mirada al hombre que estaba frente a él. Hizo ondear su capa al momento de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí. Tenía tanta furia en su interior, se sentía tan mal de sentirse confundido, no hallaba que hacer. Quizás lo mejor era tirarse de la torre de astronomía, así no tendría que jugar nunca más al doble espía, no tendría que seguir con esa farsa que no le dejaba nada bueno, en esa farsa donde no encontraba su beneficio o salía ganando aunque fuera un poco. Estaba absolutamente cansado de ser usado para todo tipo de fines y la peligrosa posición en la que se encontraba ahora, era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

Suspiró mientras bajaba los últimos escalones, solo esperaba llegar rápidamente a su habitación y perderse entre las sombras hasta que decidiera lo contrario o que simplemente fuera obligado a emerger. Iba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sabía de memoria el camino a las mazmorras que no era necesario mirar por donde iba, _o quizás solo un poco. _

Se tropezó con alguien, _maldita mi suerte, _ese no era su día. No se molestó en fijarse quien era, solo murmuró algo parecido a un "_lo siento" _y apresuró su paso. Sin darse cuenta, de que había dejado a un Remus Lupin muy sorprendido, frente a la gárgola que daba a la oficina del director.

El licántropo observó, como el hombre de negras túnicas lo evadió por completo. Cómo ni siquiera levantó la vista para enfrentarlo o soltar un insulto característico de la actitud de Severus Snape. Y llegó a una rápida conclusión, _algo le está pasando._

Quizás muchos le aconsejarían que no se metiera con aquél hombre, que nunca mostraba interés por nadie, así que por qué mostrar interés por él. Que perdería el tiempo tratando de meter algunas palabras de ánimo o de esperanza al corazón cerrado de aquél espía. Pero no serían sus palabras las que lo harían reaccionar, no sería él quien le devolviera a Severus su confianza en sí mismo, su fuerza para seguir en una guerra que estaba acabando con todos, no, claro que no. Serían palabras de la misma Lily.

* * *

Caminaba sin mucho sentido de orientación, no conocía absolutamente nada de ese lugar como para tomar una completa confianza en la exploración. Menos si estaba solo y no había nadie que le cubriera la espalda.

Pero cuando había despertado, ya pasada la mayor parte de la mañana, decidió quedarse solo en su habitación, si podía llamarlo así. El dolor de cabeza del día anterior se había ido, las pequeñas heridas que había adquirido durante su pequeña expedición al ministerio habían desaparecido también. Y todo lo atribuía con seguridad a una visita nocturna –Que obviamente ni siquiera notó- de su tan conocido maestro de pociones. Después de todo, Dumbledore había ordenado que lo revisara.

Sea lo que sea había funcionado, solo que seguía sintiendo un tipo de molestia en su cabeza. Sin contar que su cicatriz estaba punzante, como en un tipo de alerta. ¿Qué más esperaba? La noche anterior, cuando se había encontrado con Voldemort, sintió que en ese mismo momento moría. Como si un rayo hubiera partido su cabeza en dos y luego un ejército de mortífagos lo hubiera aturdido en cada parte de su cuerpo, visible y no visible. Así que comparado como se sentía el día anterior, hoy, se encontraba de maravilla.

Cuando giró a la mesa de a lado para recoger sus gafas, encontró una pequeña nota:

_Debes bajar a comer algo al comedor,_

_Dumbledore te estará esperando, quiere_

_platicar algo contigo._

_tienes que seguir el pasillo hasta el fondo_

_luego a la izquierda, bajas las escaleras y_

_a la derecha, la tercera puerta._

_Sirius_

¿Qué? Que notan tan, tan, tan… ¿Escuálida? _¿Qué esperabas de una simple nota, Harry Potter? _Se regañó mentalmente. Obviamente su padrino no se quedaría todo el día con él hasta que se le antojara despertar. Y luego lo conduciría como a un niño pequeño en un lugar nuevo hasta el comedor. El hombre tenía cosas importantes que hacer, asuntos de la orden. _Aunque muy en fondo esperaba que se quedara a mi lado. _Negó con la cabeza, ¿Después de lo que había pasado ayer? Sería un milagro si podía pedir disculpas apropiadamente, y si éstas eran aceptadas.

Por eso ahora se encontraba caminando, siguiendo las instrucciones que le habían dado. Llevaba el pequeño pedazo de pergamino en la mano, por si se perdía o se olvidaba de hacia donde caminar. Lo levantó una vez más por una pequeña duda que había surgido _¿Izquierda había dicho, o derecha? _Leyó de nuevo las pocas líneas _Oh si, derecha. _Pero se quedó observando un poco más.

La letra de su padrino nunca había sido de las más cuidadas. Y esta nota sin embargo parecía haber sido hecha con mucha delicadeza o con gran tiempo de sobra. Las letras eran finas y no tan gruesas como las usuales, donde por falta de tiempo, el animago siempre era obligado a escribir un poco más rápido. Bueno, quizás ahora a su padrino le había dado por mejorar su caligrafía.

Como sea, ya había bajado las escaleras y había doblado a la derecha. Ahora contaba puertas…la primera, la segunda, la tercera. Bingo. No sabía que hacer, se quedó por unos segundos ahí parado, hasta que la voz que provenía del otro lado lo invitó a que pasara. Seguro había notado que estaba ahí parado como un tonto. Tomó aire y giró la perilla.

No es que esperara diferencia de decoración respecto al resto de la casa, pero, al comedor no le harían daño unos cambios en cuanto a pinturas, porque en lo primero que había posado su vista al entrar, era en una fea pintura de una bruja con un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo. Vaya. Pero a lo que iba era a otro cosa, se giró lentamente a donde se suponía lo esperaba su director. Sintió un frío recorrerlo violentamente desde su cabeza hasta los pies. Tembló involuntariamente y por un segundo sintió que el aire le faltaba. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar todo eso, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Parpadeó para enfocar las cosas, que se le habían movido un poco por ese escalofrío, finalmente, identificó a su director sentado al principio de un larga mesa rectangular, iluminada por velas.

-Siéntate Harry-dijo el hombre sin esperar mucho, ese tarde tenían mucho que discutir, por el bien de todos. Y el muchacho así lo hizo, sentándose a una silla de distancia. –Es importante que estés informado de cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante para que no te puedan tomar por sorpresa-inquirió Albus de inmediato, no mirándolo todavía fijamente, solo al plato de comida que estaba frente a él, y después de unos segundos, el plato de comida que había aparecido frente a Harry.

-¿Qué tipo de…cambios, señor?-estaba algo inseguro. No había hablado desde el día anterior con aquél hombre y por su actitud actual pareciera que no había pasado nada. Pero con las pocas palabras que hasta el momento le había dirigido, sabía que sus actos en el ministerio traerían consecuencias. Y esos eran precisamente los cambios de los cuales "hablarían" o mejor dicho, Harry acataría por las buenas o las malas.

-Esta ya no es una época segura muchacho, creo que de eso ya te diste cuenta-tenía una actitud seria, hizo una pequeña pausa solo para el asentimiento de Harry –Así que, la orden, tomará…medidas más "fuertes" con respecto a la seguridad-

-Mi seguridad-suspiró Harry algo enfadado, girando su mirada hacia la izquierda

-Por supuesto. No esperabas que dejáramos pasar algo como lo que pasó anoche en el ministerio ¿O si? Fue algo muy grave lo que hiciste- ahora si, las miradas azul y esmeralda se fusionaron. Mirándose intensamente como si trataran de ver el uno dentro del otro.

Harry se sentía molesto y con razón hacia el director. Después de todo, él no era el único responsable de haber cometido tan "fatal" error –que hasta ahora no conocía qué tanto daño había hecho- si Dumbledore hubiera confiado en él, el motivo por el cual no debía ir a ese lugar, el motivo por el cual se debía mantener alejado así se encontrara media orden del fénix muriendo dentro –aunque pensándolo bien, ni así lo hubieran detenido- pero nada le quitaba mérito al punto donde Dumbledore le había ocultado algo de tanta relevancia como esa esfera de cristal.

-Entonces creo que debió advertirme que Voldemort quería la profecía-contestó algo reticente, desviando de nuevo la mirada al plato frente a él.

En la mente del hombre viejo que estaba frente a Harry, las palabras que acaba de escuchar empezaban a ser digeridas para dar paso a nuevos pensamientos, lo más rápido posible para poder seguir con ese lindo jueguito. _¿Dumbledore no se lo dijo? Ah, qué lastima que la edad esté deteriorando los planes del anciano. Antes quizás los podría haber considerado una amenaza, pero las cosas ahora parecen diferentes. Que gran espacio en blanco me dejaste Albus, mis más cordiales agradecimientos._

-No te lo dije por seguridad. Se que eres muy curioso y de una manera u otra te hubieras puesto a investigar con…-se detuvo solo dos segundos, pero lo suficiente para llamar la atención del muchacho –El Sr. Weasley y la Srta. Granger- _En realidad tengo suerte de que seas un verdadero tonto, Harry Potter._

El joven se vio ofendido por ese comentario, haciendo una mueca de disgusto con su boca. Nada de eso pasado por desapercibido.

-No te lo tomes a mal Harry. Era por tu seguridad y la de tus compañeros-señaló

-¡Pero si usted sabía que existía algo que nos unía a mí y a Voldemort, que no solo fuera la cicatriz, debió decírmelo!-reclamó

_¿Siempre se comportará así con Dumbledore? No, no creo. Solo que el anciano le ha dado un fuerte motivo para dudar de él. Esto será muy placentero._

-No lo se todo, en sí, Harry. Si bien, sabía la existencia de esa profecía, no conozco su contenido-se detuvo mirándolo fijamente, esperando a que el joven dijera algo.

Harry se removió en su asiento algo incómodo. ¿Debía o no debía decírselo? Eso no era algo para guardarse después de todo, y por todos los problemas que había pasado solo para eso, debía ser algo que ayudara a su lado. Debía decirla…

* * *

El fuego de la chimenea era lo que más captaba su atención, o lo único que en esos momentos la merecía. Las llamas saltarinas lo entretenían en esos momentos donde deseaba tirar todo lo que había logrado en esos años y dejar que los demás se encargasen de la guerra solos. Había casi tantos magos como muggles en el mundo, por qué solo ellos se tenían que hacer cargo de una guerra que obviamente afectaría al mundo por igual. ¡Por Merlín! Ellos apenas formaban una organización de entre 30 o 40 personas y Voldemort ya tenía su basto ejército desde el momento que volvió a respirar.

No era justo que solo ellos estuvieran sufriendo todo aquello. Además de…

Su atención fue llamada por otra cosa, notó una sombra moverse por debajo del marco de la puerta. De un lado a otro, como indecisa. Obviamente una persona, esperaba decidirse para llamar o no. Severus no podía creer que alguien se hubiera atrevido a pararse ahí, seguramente para buscarlo con algo concerniente a Potter. Resopló molesto, ¿Para que más lo querrían? Muy probablemente Dumbledore, o Black. Ellos eran los únicos dos que tendrían tanta urgencia como para eso, pero descartó al primero ya que simplemente seguro lo llamaría por la chimenea, sin necesidad de andar jugando al indeciso fuera de su habitación. Así que la decisión más simple y obvia por sobre todas las cosas era que ahí afuera, se encontraba un molesto merodeador que había olvidado como llamar a la puerta.

Iba a gritar que sea quien fuera se largara, no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie, especialmente a Sirius. Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando se escuchó el leve golpete usual sobre una puerta.

Se levantó y caminó sin muchos ánimos. No sabía por qué, pero, ahora empezaba a creer que era importante abrir. _Solo para arrepentirme después._

-¿Lupin?-preguntó algo sorprendido de tenerlo ahí, pero sin dejar su tono sombrío e inexpresiva mirada –¿Debo pensar que Black no fue capaz de venir y te mandó a ti a averiguar algo de Potter?-eso era lo más seguro, pero el licántropo omitió la mirada de desaprobación que le iba a enviar a Severus, pasando a lo importante.

-No, vine a darte esto- extendió su mano con un sobre. Cuando lo tomó y lo giró, en medio encontró su nombre escrito con una caligrafía que solo podía pertenecer a alguien. Pero no podía ser, no después de tantos años, después de tanto tiempo donde el creyó nunca recibir más. Por el simple hecho de que esta persona ya no existía.

Pero a pesar de su incredulidad, o de pensar que era una sucia y despiadada broma de Black –Si, todo lo malo lo relacionaba con ese hombre y con justa razón- porque no tenía nada que hacer.

-Lily…-susurró sin darse cuenta, y Remus sonrió un poco

-Así es. Ella me la dejó poco antes de morir… no se, creo que presentía algo. Siempre fue intuitiva. Y me dijo que te la diera cuando creyera que más la necesitaras, pero que eso no sería después de su muerte-los dos se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que Snape volvió a bajar la mirada a la carta, algo atónito todavía, al saber que, Lily todavía tenía algo que decirle, después de tanto tiempo.

Remus lo comprendió, y sabía que en ese momento debía de desaparecerse y dejar al otro hombre reflexionar de lo que seguro sería un buen mensaje de Lily. Después de poco más de 15 años de tener esa carta guardada. Solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos. Hasta que el maestro de pociones ya no lo pudo ver más.

No podía mantener ese suspenso. Abrió la carta inmediatamente, para acortar la distancia entre sus ojos y las palabras que tanto ansiaba ver.

_Severus:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, no me quiero imaginar las circunstancias en las que te encuentras. Confié en Remus para que juzgara el momento en el que más necesitaras de mis palabras, porque, sin duda estas serán mis últimas palabras para ti, por eso quiero que te queden bien grabadas. Así que presta atención._

_Espero que a estas alturas hayas aceptado el hecho de que ya no estoy a tu lado. Las circunstancias nunca han sido justas con nadie, y eso lo sabemos, por esa misma razón empecé esta carta. _

_Presiento que si necesitas de mis palabras, es porque la guerra contra Voldemort sigue en pie y no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte a combatir tus dudas internas. Así que, como siempre te dije, "No temas". Está bien estar asustado en veces, está bien temer a nuestras decisiones por la incertidumbre de no saber si lo que haces traerá más bien que mal. También no siempre seremos tan útiles como queremos, nos podemos sentir de manos atadas por muchas circunstancias, pero lo que cuenta es que estemos ahí cuando nos necesiten, estar disponibles para cuando seamos necesarios. Y eso llega cuando menos lo esperamos._

_Pero nada de lo anterior te servirá si no encuentras algo por qué luchar. Algo que valga la pena, por lo que estés dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, tu vida de ser necesario. _

_La oscuridad no es eterna, nada es eterno._

_Quizás sea curioso que, te esté escribiendo con mi propio motivo frente a mí. Sentado en mi regazo, jugando y riendo, tan despreocupado de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor. Puedo asegurarte, que moriré protegiendo a mi hijo. Es lo que más quiero en el mundo y por lo que vale la pena arriesgarlo todo, hasta mi propia vida._

_Encuentra tu motivo. Y no olvides que siempre estaré ahí._

_Lily_

Al terminar de leerlo, no podía emitir algún sonido. Retenía el aliento, pensando en todo.

Pero al final, detrás de la hoja con las dulces letras de Lily, había otra pequeña sorpresa. Una foto, ella y él, en sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Sonriendo, bromeando, y empujándose cariñosamente hasta que él caía y ella se hincaba a su lado. Recordaba muy bien esa foto, sonrió. La giró, y detrás había una pequeña dedicatoria que él había escrito hacía tantos años:

"_No importa que tú seas Gryffindor y yo Slytherin. Ni las dos casas rivales de Hogwarts podrán disolver nuestra amistad"_

* * *

Se la iba a decir, necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a entender esas palabras, porque si bien tenía ya la sospecha de lo que significaban, podía estar equivocado. Pero al ser algo que se refería a Voldemort, debía estar seguro de qué cambiaba o que problemas futuros traería.

-"El único con poder de derrotar al…-

Se vio interrumpido cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron sin que nadie tocara y llegara Severus Snape. El maestro de pociones primero miró a Harry y luego a Dumbledore. Se acercó con un asentimiento de cabeza del director y se posó a un lado del muchacho, lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado por ambos.

-Albus, hay problemas-comenzó seriamente –Los mortífagos se están organizando más rápido de lo que creíamos, quizás piensen atacar-

Harry sabía que la plática era entre su director y el maestro de pociones, pero el hecho era que él estaba entre ellos dos y obviamente estaba escuchando todo. Se preocupó visiblemente, ¿Había peligro? ¿La orden debía pelear? No quería que su padrino saliera, no quería que estuviera tan expuesto como la última vez, no quería que por su culpa muriera. No lo soportaría. Primero tenía que decir algo tan importante como la profecía ¿Qué tal si eso los ayudaba? Además no debía caer en manos de Voldemort, así que entre más rápido se lo dijera a Dumbledore, más rápido dejaría de preocuparse de eso.

-Señor, la profecía…-intentó Harry, levantándose de su silla al igual que lo había hecho el director.

-Silencio Potter, tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar-le cortó Snape con su habitual tono de desprecio. Pero para entonces, el director salió de la habitación rápidamente, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Cuando el hombre desapareció de la vista de Harry, el muchacho se sintió mareado y se tomó de una silla cercana. Snape se giró de inmediato.

-¿Potter?-preguntó con genuina preocupación

-No es nada-contestó cortante el muchacho, pero la verdad era, que sintió que el aire regresó a sus pulmones con toda libertad. Como si se sintiera liberado. Recordaba que lo mismo le había pasado con Sirius.

* * *

_Si no dejan review, es porque no les gustó. Si dejan, es que quieren que actualice la próxima semana =D_

_anypotter_


	4. En los Zapatos del Enemigo

_Disclaimer: ecenetrep em otse ed adan (léanlo al revés y veran XD) Si, ya se que actualicé la otra historia hace ratito, pero acabo de terminar de escribir este capi y me dije :"any, por qué los haces esperar más" y como ando caritativa, pues subí el capi..wii, felicidad para todos...o por lo menos para quienes lean esta historia._

**...En los Zapatos del Enemigo...**

Albus admiraba a todos sus colegas con algo de preocupación. Les iba a proponer la única salida a toda la pesadilla que estaban viviendo. No tenía miedo de que lo juzgaran o lo rechazaran, porque sabía que la orden nunca dejaría atrás a nadie y menos a Harry. Ellos estimaban mucho al muchacho, tanto como él, por eso lo que lo tenía preocupado era las medidas que ellos querrían tomar para traerlo de vuelta, sano y salvo, lo más pronto posible. En especial Sirius, quien estaba sentado a lado de Remus y se removía de una manera nerviosa e inquieta, ese hombre no aguantaría mucho tiempo en ese estado.

-Me temo que solo puedo plantearles una alternativa-confesó. De inmediato las caras cambiaron a distintas muecas de preocupación y temor. Sirius se llevó la cabeza a las manos suspirando, como temiendo lo que seguía. –Si, como todos ustedes suponen, es difícil-

-Albus dilo ya, por favor. Aunque solo haya una tonta manera de rescatar a Harry, tenlo por seguro que lo haré-rogó Sirius. Parecía haber tenido una plática con Remus porque tenía sus emociones más controladas, y aunque en sus ojos todavía brillaba el dolor y el deseo de recuperar a su ahijado, mantenía su boca cerrada y su temperamento tan frío como podía.

-Tranquilo Sirius. Como decía, habiendo averiguado cómo es que Voldemort logró llevarse a Harry sin forzarlo físicamente, solo podemos llegar a una conclusión-

-Pero todavía no nos dices cómo lo logró, Albus-enfatizó Molly –Sigue siendo algo absurdo que Harry se haya ido por su propia voluntad, es algo que…virtualmente no es posible-al final parecía tratando de convencerse a sí misma que a los demás, eso era desconcertante.

-Desde el final del torneo de los tres magos, cuando Voldemort regresó…-hizo una pequeña causa para tomar aire, además de notar que tenía la atención de todos, desgraciadamente muy atentos -…noté de una extraña conexión que existía entre Harry y Voldemort- las miradas que se estaba ganando hasta donde iba lo hicieron sentirse culpable.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Albus?-preguntó Sirius, elevando un poco el tono de su voz -¡Sabes que soy el padrino de Harry y que es mi deber estar al pendiente de todo lo que necesite!- Remus le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-No se lo dije a nadie Sirius, porque no estaba seguro. Además, tu bien sabes que Voldemort estuvo muy activo desde entonces, además yo me mantenía ocupado tratando de mantener a Harry dentro del colegio y luego tratando de sacar a Dolores Umbridge-nadie dijo nada, sus rostros le daban la razón.

-Se que cometí un grave error-confesó frente a todos, bajando la cabeza, apenado. –Pero ahora no es el momento de lamentarlo- al levantar su cabeza de nuevo tenía una fiera y penetrante mirada azul que estaba dispuesta a todo. Y no tenía que preguntar a los demás si lo apoyaban o si su plan sería el correcto, porque desde el momento en que Harry se había ido de su lado, todos estaban dispuestos a partir en su rescate, así lo tuvieran que arrancar de las mismas garras del Lord.

* * *

Harry trataba de encontrar su camino de regreso a la habitación. Ya que el director lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, justo cuando se atrevía a decirle algo tan importante, no tenía más remedio que regresar y esperar que lo llamaran a una nueva reunión con el viejo hombre.

No es que esperara menos de Albus, porque siempre había sido alguien ocupado. Y ahora que seguro el ministerio había declarado oficialmente el regreso del tan temido mago tenebroso, bueno, si es que se podía, las cosas serían más complicadas y la comunicación entre él y su director se aún deterioraría más. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, después de todo, seguía algo resentido por la falta de información después de tantos años. Debía dejar de lado esos rencores y mejor concentrarse en hacer algo productivo para todos. Bueno, algo que él pudiera hacer que sirviera de algo. Solo llevaba unas horas en ese lugar y ya se sentía enfadado, cansado de solo ver paredes.

Con los Dursley no es que hubiera mucha diferencia, pero, al estar en la mansión de Dumbledore –porque no creía que fuera de Snape- esperaba un poco menos de libertad. Ahí no lo ponían a trabajar en las labores del hogar, no lo mandaban a cuidar el jardín y definitivamente no cocinaba para todos los habitantes. Pero el sentimiento de soledad en el ambiente no se iba.

Quizás ya estaba demente. A lo mejor estaba acostumbrado a que todos los veranos fueran igual desde hacía 4 años, solos, en completo confinamiento sin saber nada de sus amigos o del mundo con el que soñaba. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de que toda fuera diferente, su mente se negaba a creerlo, haciendo que el ambiente se pareciera a los anteriores. Odiaba eso. No quería sentirse como una carga en un lugar al que no pertenecía, pero ese mismo sentimiento lo estaba llenando ahora mismo.

Era extraño, quizás la orden del fénix tenía asuntos muy importantes por atender como para andar cuidando de él. Aunque Harry no necesitaba que anduvieran tras él como su propia sombra, era lo suficientemente listo como para defenderse de casi cualquier peligro. Reparó un momento en sus últimos pensamientos, no era lo suficientemente listo aún. Tenía muchas cosas que aprender sobre Voldemort y todas sus tácticas.

Admitía que no conocía a su adversario, lo poco que sabía era lo que todos conocían y un poco más de sus vivencias pasadas, pero no estaba al tanto de qué otros trucos tenía el mago tenebroso bajo la manga, en ese punto quedaba en blanco y ameritaba el conseguir información lo más rápido posible, antes de que alguien muriese por su culpa.

Dos ideas se cruzaron por su mente con gran rapidez, como si todo se hubiera resuelto sin meditarlo mucho. Quería salir a tomar un poco de aire, y estaba seguro de que la orden no le permitiría conocer mucho más de Voldemort –Una decisión errada de su parte- así que se las tendría que ingeniar para encontrar algo que le sirviera.

Un poco retardado de su parte, pero hasta ahora recordó a sus amigos. _El ministerio… _le habían dicho que todos estaban bien, o por lo menos lo que Snape consideraba bien. Cuando el director los había dejado a ambos en el comedor, solo se habían dirigido unas cuantas palabras secas y superficiales, nada de mucha importancia en si. Pero anhelaba verlos, necesitaba de su compañía y de sus palabras. Necesitaba conocer lo que ellos pensaban de los planes que ahora tenía y si ellos sabían cosas que él no. Quizás con los Dursley hubiera tenido más oportunidad de lograrlo.

_Rayos…_por lo menos deseaba hablar con su antiguo profesor de defensa, Remus, porque su padrino no se veía muy interesado en lo que necesitaba. Estaba pensando que su gran aventura en el ministerio había afectado los débiles lazos que habían formado hasta ahora, eso ameritaba algo y hasta ahora no estaba seguro de saber qué pensaba Sirius de él. Antes quizás le había dicho que siempre estaría a su lado cuando lo necesitara, pero seguro ese "necesitaba" era solo cuando a Voldemort refería. Creyó haberse equivocado en eso, aunque Sirius hubiese escapado de Azkaban y ahora fuera un hombre semi-libre, lo último que querría era hacerse cargo de alguien como él, el muchacho más buscado en el mundo por los magos tenebrosos, quien ponía a los más cercanos a él en extremo peligro, y quien atraía a Voldemort como un imán, causando que quien estuviese a su lado nunca estuviera seguro, así estuviera 4 metros bajo tierra. _Solo si esos 4 metros bajo tierra fueran en un ataúd…_

Los Weasley entonces debieron haber reconsiderado su relación con él. Se dieron cuenta de cuanto peligro corría su familia y en lo personal no los juzgaba, hasta creía que habían reaccionado algo tarde. Hacía 3 años que la más pequeña de los Weasley había corrido un gran peligro. Ginny había sido poseída por Voldemort, solo para llegar a él; eso ameritaba una señal para los pelirrojos. Pero todos eran unas grandes personas, bondadosas, cariñosas y sobre todo comprensivas, que quizás habían continuado sus lazos para darle una segunda oportunidad, o pura educación. No hubiera esperado menos de ellos.

Por parte de Hermione, ella tampoco era una excepción. Su familia no era del mundo mágico, pero aún así estaban bien informados de todo lo que pasaba y lo que rodeaba a su hija. Estaban orgullosos de ella, y tenían razón en ello, era la mejor bruja de su edad. Pero, así como sabían todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, sabían de sus amigos y enemigos. Un amigo podría ser él, porque hasta hacía unos días eso se consideraba… pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes. No podrían mantener un contacto tan amplio como quisieran pues, al ser amigos, eso la convertía en un blanco para Voldemort. Ella y Ron sabían las consecuencias de eso y toda la responsabilidad que conllevaba estar a su lado. Habían aguantado mucho por él, pero ahora les había llegado el tiempo de separarse. No podían seguir más juntos, ayudándose. Eso lo supo desde aquella noche en el cementerio, cuando un amigo murió, cuando el mago tenebroso renació, cuando su futuro se selló.

_Por Merlín… _estaba solo.

* * *

Voldemort organizaba a sus mortífagos a lo largo del perímetro de su mansión, no tenían nada que temer, eran muchos. Pero para que Dumbledore estuviera a punto de atacarlo –Algo demasiado inesperado- podría ser solo por dos razones obvias.

La primera y las más probable era que estaba muy desesperado por recuperar a Potter, y casi podría jurarlo. El muchacho era una pieza importante en el tablero del anciano, pero por ahora él mantenía la ventaja y debía asegurarse que siguiera así. Su victoria estaba asegurada mientras mantuviera al muchacho a su lado, porque mientras fuera así, la orden no se atrevería a lanzar un simple hechizo en su contra, por temor a que lo dañara.

La otra opción era un tanto improbable, pero aún así era una amenaza en potencia. Eso era que el anciano director se hubiese hecho de un gran número de magos a su causa, a parte de la inútil orden del fénix, y que ahora por ese hecho, se estuviera acercando a sus barreras. Pero aún así no pasaba por desapercibido el hecho de que conociera su escondite, no lo creía posible. Y si fuera así, ¿No vendría el ministerio con todos ellos? Sus mortífagos todavía no alcanzaban a ver cuántos magos eran o si era Dumbledore y su orden, lo único que sabían era que alguien se aproximaba, y ese "alguien" o era muy tonto o muy valiente. _Definitivamente muy tonto._

Algo se movió entre los árboles, muy sigilosamente. Todos alzaron sus varitas en esa dirección, listos para lanzar cualquier hechizo si la situación llegaba a ameritarlo. Y esperaron. El momento parecía alargarse todo lo que pudiera, pues quien sea que estuviera del otro lado de aquellos gruesos árboles no se dignaba a aparecer. Voldemort bajó la varita y se cruzó de brazos con cierto enfado, no le gustaban esos juegos.

Después de ese gesto, un hombre bajito y regordete salió a la vista de todos. Los mortífagos gruñeron con enfado al verlo, sin mencionar que la expresión de enfado que antes tenía el mago tenebroso, había cambiado a una más peligrosa aunque la situación no lo requiriera. No fue hasta que Bellatrix chilló en frustración:

-¡Pettigrew!- gritó amenazadoramente alzando su varita contra el hombre que estaba parado del otro lado de las barreras que hacían invisible la mansión, el aludido se encogió donde estaba parado y alzó un poco más los brazos, plegándolos a su cuerpo. Su mirada era de un hombre aterrado que sabía que había hecho algo malo, _Bueno, malo en lo que se refería para el Lord._ Y cuando el animago vio a todos los habitantes de la mansión, parados a lo largo del lugar como si estuvieran esperando un ataque, supuso que sus segundos ya estaban contados.

_Oops._

-Peter…-siseó Lord Voldemort una vez que el insignificante hombre pasó las barreras y estaba dentro de los límites seguros del lugar. El hombre se encogió aún más de ser posible y ahora temblaba. –Has activado nuestras alertas…- peligrosamente dio unos suaves pasos hasta quedar a tan solo un metro del ex-merodeador

-Yo…yo…-titubeó escondiendo su cara

-¿Tú?-preguntó Bellatrix peligrosamente

-Olvidé…yo…yo….ol…olvidé la palabra clave…pa…para pasar- susurró con la cabeza baja evitando hacer contacto con los ojos de nadie.

Se escucharon los evidentes gruñidos de enojo y otros cuantos murmullos que deseaban tirar sobre Pettigrew más de una docena de maldiciones imperdonables, pero nadie hizo nada, no mientras su líder no se moviera o lo ordenara. Lo observaban de reojo, esperando un simple asentimiento de cabeza o una señal.

Pero Voldemort parecía imperturbable ese día. No todas las noticias del día siempre eran buenas, y los mortífagos de todos modos tenían que informar a su señor, arriesgando su cuello por algo que había salido mal, así no fuera su culpa. Durante la mañana desfilaron por el comedor de la mansión dando sus reportes, unos muy buenos, otros aceptables, y pocos que no eran buenos. Se había esperado que los portadores de las malas noticias ahora mismo estuvieran al borde de la muerte por una bien "merecida" sesión de cruciatus, pero en cambio, el Lord les ordenó irse y no regresar hasta que su misión estuviera completa de una manera satisfactoria. No hubo maldiciones o castigos, no hubo nada. El señor tenebroso estaba muy confiado en lo que tenía ahora a su lado.

Cuando no vino la orden inmediata de asesinar al animago o por lo menos torturarlo hasta que implorara la muerte, todos supieron que ya no vendría. Lord Voldemort mantenía su siempre aterradora mirada frente a todos, no quería que porque él estuviera muy confiado en su próxima completa victoria, sus seguidoras dejaran caer la guardia, así estarían demasiado expuestos a los planes del anciano director de Hogwarts.

Dejó pasar el incidente con el tonto animago, tenía suerte de encontrarlo de buenas, porque temprano esa mañana, había estado platicando con el muchacho Potter. Sabía que había estado a punto de revelarla el contenido de la profecía, esa que se había creído destruido en la batalla del ministerio. Las cosas estaban completamente de su lado, le había quitado al mundo mágico su única esperanza, usaría el muchacho contra ellos, y pronto conocería la completa profecía por la cual había caído hacía 14 años.

Sonrió malvadamente, sabía que los demás lo miraban pero no le importó, se sentía muy feliz. Así que lo mejor era regresar a la mansión para terminar con lo que había comenzado temprano, y así poder hacer que esa sonrisa de felicidad se convirtiera en una mueca de triunfo.

-¡Mi señor!- un grito desconocido por unos segundos lo hizo girarse, bajó de golpe de las negras nubes en las que soñaba. Lucius Malfoy estaba parado a tan solo unos metros de él y se veía agitado.

-Habla Lucius- le apremió al hombre con cierto tono de sospecha.

-Las barreras, mi señor. Las barreras se han activado de nuevo- Lord Voldemort vio el gran escudo semi-transparente que envolvía toda su mansión, y no vio el fino vibrar que se notaba cuando la barrera era penetrada.

Devolvió su vista al hombre que no sabía como expresar lo que tanto urgía sin que lo mataran, estrechó los ojos para darle a entender que hablara de inmediato o lamentaría las consecuencias.

-Las barreras que están alrededor de la casa están bien mi señor, son las que están alrededor del perímetro del bosque las que se activaron- lo dijo todo muy rápido pero lo suficientemente claro, el señor oscuro gruñó.

-¿Quién viene esta vez?- preguntó de inmediato

-No se activaron porque alguien viniera mi señor…- se detuvo unos momentos, meditando si lo siguiente que diría sería el fin de su vida. Supo que no debía callar más, la mirada del Lord era de urgencia de información, no debía alargar el momento -…alguien salió de los límites-

El silencio que se instaló entre todos era algo incómodo, se miraron unos a otros, buscando quién faltaba en el grupo, el que había salido. Pero todos estaban ahí, nadie faltaba. Solo por la mente de Voldemort cruzó una no muy grata respuesta… _Potter._

* * *

Harry no estaba del todo seguro de que lo que estaba haciendo era algo bueno, mejor dicho, no era bueno. Por lo menos no para la orden, pero se había dado cuenta de que esta vez ya no le ponían tanta atención como antes. No es que los quisiera respirando a un lado de su cuello, vigilando cada paso y diciendo _"Es por tu bien" _conocía de memoria el protocolo a seguir. Pero ahora, parecían bastante distraídos. Dumbledore había hablado un poco más serio con él, quizás seguía enojado por el incidente en el ministerio, pero cuando el sentimiento de culpa lo llenaba, de inmediato lo contrarrestaba pensando que nada de eso hubiera pasado si le hubieran advertido a que abstenerse. Un _"pondrías en peligro a todos" _no bastaría para informarlo, tenían que darle detalles de por qué hacer o no hacer algo. Así no habrían más incidentes como ese.

El director parecía haber captado eso, si bien todavía no le había dicho nada sobre algunos secretos que debiera conocer por el bien de todos, tampoco le había ocultado la poca nueva información que tenían. Un Snape que llega diciendo que tenía información importante y que no lo sacaran a él para que no escuchara era un buen avance.

Pero ahora debía dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en su objetivo. Si quería regresar antes de que se dieran cuenta de que había desaparecido, o lograr su cometido antes de que lo encontraran, debía apresurarse. No sabía con exactitud en dónde estaba. Solo que era el bosque que rodeaba la gran y tétrica mansión, pero debía de haber algún pueblo cercano y ya dependiendo de lo que encontrara ahí podría ir al callejón Diagon.

Estaba muy oscuro todo a pesar de ser de día, los rayos del sol no pasaban en su totalidad entre las gruesas ramas de los altos pinos, dificultando así la iluminación del lugar. Eso ya no le estaba gustando, todos los árboles se veían iguales y ahora entraba en un dilema por eso. ¿Acaso los árboles no eran iguales?

_No, claro que no, _contestó la vocecita de su cabeza. Refunfuñó por lo bajo ¿Acaso había pedido la opinión de alguien más?

Siguió caminando cada vez más inseguro de si debía continuar, nada le indicaba que fuera por el camino correcto –si es que había alguno- y sentía una leve molestia en su frente. En otros casos, pensaría que era algo estúpido el andar merodeando por un bosque cuando sentía que Voldemort estaba molesto. Pero algo en su interior lo llevaba a rebelarse incluso contra las seguras advertencias de peligro que le enviaba la cicatriz. No es que sintiera que Voldemort estuviera cerca, o que fuera a saltar desde atrás de aquél arbusto a su derecha. No, se sentía de alguna manera tranquilo, así supiera que el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos seguía tras su cabeza.

Despejó su cabeza de sus pensamientos. Pero antes de poder continuar su pequeño viaje, divisó algo no muy lejos. Una masa negra que se movía a una velocidad sorprendente en su dirección. No sabía si apartarse del camino o esperar a ver que era esa cosa. Lo que si sabía era que si "eso" era peligroso, su curiosidad lo mataría primero que el mago tenebroso.

Todos esos pensamientos se fueron cuando distinguió la forma canina de su padrino. Como Padfoot se movía con un trote rápido hacia él, demasiado rápido para sus gustos. En cuestión de segundos, el gran perro negro estaba frente a él, sin moverse un solo milímetro. Sirius parecía observarlo en espera de que hiciera algo, de que hablara o que gritara en dado caso que no hubiera reconocido su forma animaga. Pero el muchacho parecía sorprendido y confundido de el por qué su padrino estaba ahí.

Pero nadie pudo decir nada cuando de golpe la cicatriz de Harry se abrió causándole un agudo dolor, que hizo que sus rodillas flaquearan debajo de él y no sostuvieran más su peso. En ese mismo momento, Sirius volvió a su forma humana y atrapó a su ahijado antes de que cayera al suelo, mirando preocupado el dolor por el que pasaba.

La orden del fénix apareció en ese instante a la misma distancia a la que había aparecido Sirius, los mortífagos también entraron en la escena por la dirección contraria y no fue necesario que todos estuvieran frente a frente para empezar a lanzar maldiciones.

* * *

Voldemort estaba molesto por el descuido de sus mortífagos y admitía que hasta cierto punto, él también tenía la culpa. Después de todo, debía prestar más atención al muchacho si quería mantenerlo "a su lado" por el tiempo que le fuera útil. Potter nunca desobedecería a la orden y al mismo Dumbledore si actuaran como debían, había sido un pequeño desliz de su parte. Y ahora todo el plan se encontraba pendiendo de un hilo porque la verdadera orden del fénix había entrado en acción. Pero él no dejaría que se llevaran al muchacho.

Antes de aparecerse con todos sus mortífagos, abrió la conexión entre él y Harry. Solo le tomó unos segundos manipular su realidad de nuevo, pero eso no bastaría si los repentinos cambios comenzaban a hacer dudar al muchacho de que las cosas estaban bien. No podía ser que de un segundo a otro viera a Dumbledore y tras un parpadeo lo viera a él, parado en el mismo lugar donde estaba su director.

Otro gran ejemplo era el que tenía frente a él. Al llegar al campo de batalla, la orden no se encontraba tan lejos. Sirius Black tenía en sus brazos a Harry.

-_Si el muchacho abre los ojos y ve que no es más su padrino quien lo tiene, dudará notablemente- _pensó para si mismo mientras ordenaba a sus mortífagos que todas sus maldiciones las dirigieran al animago, sin tocar al muchacho. El hechizo ya estaba funcionando, supuestamente, ellos ya eran la orden del fénix. Mientras que el patético grupo del director de Hogwarts ya eran los mortífagos.

Sirius Black ya no era Sirius Black a los ojos de su tan preciado ahijado…

* * *

Dumbledore esperaba esa oportunidad antes de llevar a cabo su tan arriesgado plan, pero ciertamente no esperaba que sucediera tan rápido. Harry era un mago muy listo para su edad y con grandes talentos para detectar cuándo las cosas estaban mal. En el fondo había esperado que cuando se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba, o que se confundiera lo suficiente por los repentinos cambios en la actitud de "la orden" –porque sabía que los mortífagos no podrían imitarlos tan bien- Harry podría alejarse lo suficiente del lado de Voldemort sin necesidad de una batalla.

Severus había llegado con urgencia en medio de la reunión que tenía en Hogwarts, avisándole que Harry había escapado de Voldemort por razones que todavía no conocía. Pero eso fue suficiente para el director, sabía que debían actuar de una vez o perder la valiosa oportunidad. No es que esperara vencer a Voldemort ahí mismo y librar a Harry de su control. No. Esperaba poder separarlo de sus garras y luego buscar la manera de romper esa conexión.

Pero no contaba con que los mortífagos ya estuvieran ahí, y por la cara de Voldemort, de nuevo estaba manipulando la realidad de su alumno.

Los hechizos comenzaron a volar hacia Sirius, Dumbledore no había notado que el animago tenía a Harry en sus brazos así que lo que intentaba hacer el mago oscuro era separarlos y así poder intervenir como "la orden del fénix". Pero el Black no parecía querer moverse pronto. Eso solo agotaría la paciencia de Voldemort.

* * *

Los dos bandos comenzaron a batirse en fieros duelos en cuestión de segundos, los mortífagos reían descaradamente por los intentos de la orden de llevarse al muchacho. Ellos tenían ganada esa parte así que se regodeaban con el sufrimiento de ellos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido viejo?- comenzó Voldemort una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca del hombre, preparó la varita en su mano.

-Veo que te vales de nuevo de tus trucos bajos- contestó el director –Si no, ese no serías tú, Tom-

-Hablado de ser yo…- rió el mago oscuro mientras giraba un poco su vista hacia Sirius y Harry –¿Has oído esa frase de, _Estar en mis zapatos_? Bien, ahora puedes experimentarla literalmente…no agradezcas. Siempre quisiste pensar como yo para prevenir mis acciones-

-Puede ser Tom, pero tú sabes como yo que esto no es lo que tenía en mente. Ni lo que pienso- espetó Dumbledore, esperando hacer tiempo para que su orden se fuera junto con Harry.

-Claro que no viejo. Este es otro de mis grandes planes, uno que te tiene contra la pared…-

-Si te refieres que al atacar por la espalda, es un gran plan, si…es uno de tus favoritos. No puedes pelear limpio así te lo propongas- le interrumpió al Lord haciendo su enojo incrementar. Pero su mirada pacífica nunca se desvanecía.

-En la guerra todo se vale, anciano. Pero tú y tu organización no son lo suficientemente fuertes, como para usar los medios que sean necesarios para conseguir su objetivo- siseó orgullosamente

-Y eso es lo que siempre nos ha separado. Lo que te separa a ti de Harry-

Y el duelo entre los dos magos comenzó sin previo aviso. Se unieron a la multitud de rayos que volaban en todas direcciones.

-¡El muchacho se quedará conmigo!- siseó peligrosamente Voldemort, mientras desviaba un rayo que fue a dar donde estaba Sirius.

Se produjo una gran explosión en el lugar, la tierra que se levantó impedía ver lo que había pasado.

* * *

Sirius no vio venir el hechizo, no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse o siquiera de murmurar algo. Cuando sintió su cuerpo ser lanzado por los aires libremente, supo que no tenía a Harry más con él. Cayó en el suelo con un fuerte golpe, se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir el alarido de dolor. Intentaba ver entre la densa capa de polvo a su ahijado, pero solo logró ver una túnica negra que se doblaba hacia el suelo y luego se levantaba y alejaba, perdiéndose más en el polvo.

Quiso lanzar algún hechizo, pero no encontró su varita. Quiso gritar por ayuda, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la quijada mientras un gusto metálico llenaba su boca. Pero eso no le importaba, no mientras el bienestar de su ahijado estuviera en peligro. Así que encontró la fuerza para levantarse, al mismo tiempo que su vista se aclaraba, alguien estaba alejando la capa de polvo.

La imagen que le dio la bienvenida no le gustaba en lo absoluto…

Voldemort estaba parado frente a todos sus mortífagos, quienes sonreían en señal de triunfo. A la izquierda del Lord, Bellatrix con su mirada de superioridad y su sonrisa divertida por la situación. A la derecha, Lucius Malfoy con su ahijado en sus brazos, con una mirada socarrona que solo hizo hervir la sangre del Black.

Sin decir más, todos desaparecieron. Llevándose una perfecta oportunidad de poder salvar a Harry.

* * *

_wiii, yo escribí 4,600 y tantas palabras. No creo que sus reviews sean tan largos =D así que si les gustó el capi, no me opongo a que dejen review XD_

_p.d. Suerte con tu examen de derecho adictaapotter_

_p.d.2. Ka13ms, ¿entendiste por qué no hay que saltarse las clases? XD_

_anypotter se esfumó de aquí por las miradas asesinas de sus lectores._


End file.
